


I'm your slut, you gon' get some

by Lilycarroll



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Fanart, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Porn, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: Fanart - Geralt+Jaskier+Porn
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	I'm your slut, you gon' get some

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the song "Get Some", by Lykke Li (• ε •) ♡

I love dirty talk fanfics ( ˘ ³˘)♥  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter, commenting on the Polish TV series of The Witcher (@lilycarroll)


End file.
